


Friends

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus loves to play games and chat with his friends!!





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely concept and art by @gvaries on tumblr. PLEASE go check out their art, but if you want maximum angst™ then wait until after you read :).

Remus loves playing games with his friends! They would go on adventures together, or do fun crafts, or write stories, or just chill in his room. They’d have great conversations, and really understood each other! Remus was quite glad to have such wonderful friends.

Today was one of the days where they were just chilling together. Remus was leading most of the conversation, but his friends didn’t seem to mind! After all, Virgil didn’t say much, and he and Roman were practically inseparable so they had a lot of the same things to say. Dee preferred to observe and make snarky comments occasionally, but he also kept Remus honest. Logan preferred to just observe, and Patton would offer encouragement and punny little comments. Thomas often co-led the adventures with him.

Remus really did love talking with his friends! Even… even if their namesakes weren’t so fond of him. That was okay! Because these were _his_ friends. They didn’t hate him. They wouldn’t! They… they couldn’t. The couldn’t hate him, they didn’t have the capacity to do so.

The others couldn’t keep up with him, his friends namesakes. But his friends could! Virgil, a purple stuffed spider with a scrap of plaid fabric sewed onto his back, Roman, a dragon plush with a beautiful red sash. Dee, a snake stuffie with a hat, draped over his shoulders. Logan, a Very Serious™ unicorn plushie, and Patton a fluffy kitty plush. His right hand, Thomas, a little Beanie Baby bear, with a star stitched to his belly. His friends always knew how to keep the game going with him, where to bring the conversation.

Remus brought all his friends into his arms, hugging them close. “The others are stupid, anyway. You guys are the only friends I need…” Remus mumbled, and one of Dee’s little bead eyes glowed.


End file.
